This invention relates to log bunks of the class used for retaining logs on logging vehicles. It is primarily intended for use on log trucks, however it may be adapted for use on railraod cars or other means of log conveyance.
Vehicles employed in transporting logs are provided with two or more bunks extending transversely of the vehicle at spaced intervals and provided at their ends with stakes for retaining the loaded logs. With the advent of large scale, portable, mechanical unloaders at most large log receiving facilities it is common for log bunk stakes to be joined rigidly to the respective bunks, forming a non-trip, integral unit. The use of non-trip stakes has been found to be particularly advantageous since they provide insurance against accidental unloading in transit, and hence greater safety. Also, they are of a lower initial cost than trip type stakes.
However, conventional non-trip stakes generally are not removable from the bunk body, or are removable only at the cost of significant added time and expense. Since the stakes become damaged from time to time due to their necessarily rough usage, removal and replacement of the stakes become necessary many times during the life of the vehicle.
Also, in many types of logging operations it is desirable to use several sizes of stakes, depending upon the particular type or size of logs to be transported. In addition, when transporting certain classes of small diameter logs, the stakes employed commonly are quite long. When long stakes are used on a truck having a detachable trailer which is returned to the log-loading site empty in a piggy-back manner, they often create excessive clearance problems, particularly on the back roads frequented by logging vehicles. Long stakes also often times will not allow passage of the vehicle into low bay service areas.
Removable stakes have been used in the past in many types of non-logging vehicles. The normal configuration is to provide a pocket in the truck bed into which the stake can be inserted. In many types of utility vehicles this type of removable stake has proven quite satisfactorily.
However, the pocket mounted stake is not properly functionable in logging vehicles. Firstly, the basic design is not intended for long stakes carrying heavy loads. Secondly, due to the necessarily loose fit, they lack the requisite stability for log transportation which is constantly subject to shifting. Lastly, the pockets tend to become clogged with dirt and bark in logging use.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide a log bunk having easily removable stakes, but which is of sufficient strength to withstand the rigorous use imposed by the transport of logs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a log bunk wherein the stakes are secured to the bunk body by locking means integral to the device and not a part of the joinder elements.
It is a further object of this present invention to provide a log bunk having stake joinder means that will not be rendered non-working from accumulation of bark and dirt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such stakes which are self indexing for ease of installation and yet simple of design, manufacture and maintenance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide stakes which are stable in use and will not become dislodged when unloaded.